bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Kiganjō
| image = | name = Kenpachi Kiganjō | kanji = 鬼厳城 剣八 | romanji = Kiganjō Kenpachi | race = Shinigami | birthday = October 5''Bleach'' Official Character book 2 MASKED | gender = Male | height = 211 cm (6'11") | weight = 316 kg (695 lbs.) | eyes = Black | hair = Black | unusual features = Mustache and beard | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = Captain of the 11th Division | team = None | previous team = 11th Division | partner = | base of operations =11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Deceased | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | media appearances = Mentioned in the Manga, Anime and Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED | japanese voice = ? | english voice = ? | spanish voice = ? }} was the 10th Kenpachi. A century before the start of the series, he was the captain of the 11th Division and the predecessor of Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Kenpachi Kiganjō was a big man with a dark complexion and dark hair and eyes. He also has two spiked piercings below his lips and a very rough appearance inclusive of chipped fingernails as well as facial and body hair. Personality Little is known of his personality other than he is quite lazy. Shinji Hirako comments on this when he fails to show up for a Captains' meeting.Bleach Manga; Chapter -108, page 10 This is actually a point of contrast with the the current Kenpachi. While Kenpachi Zaraki is known for dereliction of duty for the sake of his love of fighting, Zaraki has in fact attended every Captains' meeting called to date. He has also taken active part in handling emergencies faced by the Gotei 13 and even took kendo lessons on the order of the Captain-Commander Yamamoto. On the other hand, Kiganjō did not even bother to attend a Captains' meeting called during an emergency such as the vanishing soul incident, thus giving added credence to Shinji's assessment of him as a slacker who does not obey orders at all. History Just like every other Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Kiganjō became the Captain and the new "Kenpachi" by killing the previous Captain of the 11th Division, the 9th Kenpachi. He in turn was killed by Kenpachi Zaraki in front of 200 members of the 11th Division.Bleach Manga; Chapter 146, page 01 Prior to becoming the Kenpachi, Kiganjō's name was . When Kiganjō failed to turn up to the Captains' meeting called to introduce Kisuke Urahara, Shinji Hirako commented that Kiganjō was a slacker who, as usual, was not listening to what he was told. Shinji goes on to claim that he was a pain in the ass and wondered why such a piggish guy had been allowed to become a captain. Love then points out that it couldn't be helped as the 11th Division is setup differently and that if anyone is to be blamed for Kiganjō's presence among them, it is the previous Kenpachi for dying to Kiganjō.Bleach Manga; Chapter -108, pages 10-11 Kiganjō was also not present during the Captains' meeting that was called to respond to the emergency surrounding the vanishing soul incident when Kensei and Mashiro disappeared.Bleach Manga; Chapter -102, page 01-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Maki Ichinose mentioned Kiganjō as a man of who believed in justice much like himself. Maki was deeply attached to Kiganjō.Bleach Anime; Episode 77 Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō * Shikai: Not Revealed * Bankai: Not Revealed References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male